Offer Up Thy Soul
by Black Sun Upon An Icy Sky
Summary: Behind this mask I live, and behind this mask I die/IchiRuki/Alien-AU/Requested by Asagi-K-Kurosaki on deviantArt/M for the naughty orange-haired extraterrestial
1. Meeting

**Offer Up Thy Soul**

**-o-**

_**behind this mask I live**_

_**and behind this mask I die**_

**-o-**

The long, bright hair shortened in length until it consisted of only short, spiky strands of orange, slightly longer on the sides of his face and the back of his neck, side burns barely noticeable under the thick locks.

"_You may visit earth for one week, son, look at it as a birthday present of sorts."_

The black bindings formerly wrapping his chest slowly faded to a dark red button-down shirt, his ragged, black pants replaced by equally black jeans, dress shoes concealing his naked feet as he flexed his right hand under a scrutinizing glance, the last of the bindings fading into his skin.

"_Conceal yourself at all times, and don't get too friendly with anybody. It will only cause trouble for yourself and us."_

"Trouble, huh?" A smirk graced his sharp features. "You should know better than to play the serious-card on me, dad. I'm a rebellious teenager, after all, who knows what could happen."

With that said the tall teen stepped out of the woods and into the happenings of the town fair.

**-o-**

Kuchiki Rukia was not happy.

First her 'friends' drag her to this carnival fair, which she didn't even want to attend in the first place, and then the moment they spot some apparently-hotter-than-hell drop-dead-gorgeous guys they ditch her in favor of flirting over alcohol.

She hated life so much.

Not to mention this stupid thing called _carnival_.

Why would people voluntarily dress up and scream around like morons?

It was beyond her.

**-o-**

_Are humans really this... foolish?_ The orange-haired teen was showing an appalled expression of sheer and utter repulsion as men and women alike drunk themselves into coma around him, all dressed in the most ridiculous clothing he had ever seen, even given the strange 'fashion' that he had been shown from this world back at home.

With his almost 6 foot he stood tall over the rest of the crowd, honey-colored eyes looking around the fair with guarded interest.

You never knew when someone would get the idea into their head to glomp you dead.

"Ow," a slight weight bumped into his side, a low voice complaining about the sudden contact as he quickly caught the woman's arm and steadied her on her feet that had lost balance when they ran into each other. "Sorry, I should've watched where I was going."

"No, no, it's my fault, there's no way you could have dodged me at the speed I was running at, I-" The petite woman stopped in her rambling as her gaze wandered higher... and higher... and higher still... until her blue eyes finally met the wide eyes of the man before her, almost freakishly towering over her form. "Um... well, sorry."

"It's okay," was the flat reply, her opposite clearly stunned into brain coma.

"I'll... take my leave, then..." With that she quickly walked past him, slightly creeped out by his prodding stares.

Kurosaki Ichigo blinked, confused. "Wait... what?"

**-o-**

Kuchiki Rukia was in a hurry, her encounter with the verbally-incompetent male having slowed her down by quite a bit. That drunk guy who had tried to grab a feel on her still high on her heels as she weaved her way through the crowd – until finally being met with a dead end.

Yes, life was just peachy.

"Hey-hick, pretty girl~"

_Oh, please, just drop dead, you moron._

"Ain't ya a lil' beauteh, ne? I bet ya're a-"

The drunk imbécile was then knocked unconscious by a dress shoe to his head.

"Sorry, I didn't get to introduce myself properly earlier, the name's Kurosaki Ichigo, chibi."

**-o-**

Something inside him had shifted when he locked eyes with the petite raven-head, his palms starting to sweet as his body heat sky-rocketed and his mouth became dry.

_You've got to be kidding me!_

Sadly, Fortuna wasn't.

He had found his soulmate in a little terulian.

His father was going to strangle him.

But, truth was truth.

And if he didn't want to kick the bucket he'd have to... well, do a little persuasion that was a bit more physical.

Not that he minded.

But dealing with his father later on would be a pain.

**-o-**

"_Sorry, I didn't get to introduce myself properly earlier, the name's Kurosaki Ichigo, chibi."_

Had that insolent doofus just called her a _chibi_?

Oh, he would soon join the drunk fatass on the dirty ground!

Ichigo blinked at her dark, icy glare, confused. "Why the fuck are you looking at me as if I just killed your pet bunny?"

That added to the earlier comment earned him a kick where the sun didn't shine.

**-o-**

I was actually thinking that growing cold didn't sound all that bad, really.

It actually sounded quite peaceful.

No dad... no crazy midgets with a kick as vicious as a rattle snake...

Yeah, being dead sounded quite nice.

A dull throb went through my head at those thoughts, my sight going white for a moment.

Damn it.

Apparently, life wasn't about to get a life of its own very soon.

Fuck all of you to hell.

**-o-**

"That goddamn asshole, how _dare_ he talk to me like that! That... imbecile!" Rukia was mumbling obscenities under her breath as she weaved her way through the drunk crowd, mind set to get home and indulge in a long, hot bath.

That was until the said imbecile grabbed her shoulder and turned her around, panting slightly. "Oi, don't just run off like that! I just wanted to talk to you!"

She was amazed he was able to walk so shortly after her kick, he deserved silent credit for that.

"Well, then, maybe you shouldn't have started our _conversation_ with calling me midget."

_God, I already hate this woman..._

"Okay, sorry, just... can I invite you to some coffee or something? _Please_?"

The Kuchiki looked at him with a face that clearly showed how stupid he was acting, not that he paid any mind to it right then. "Why are you so persistent? Look, I just want to get home and-"

"Please?" His honey-colored eyes looked as if they belonged on a puppy, and she really questioned her sanity right then.

"Fine, it's on you."

**-o-**

_Well, this little series is a commission/request made by Asagi-K-Kurosaki (deviantArt) and was taken up now because, well, to put it bluntly, she paid me. There you have it._

_Money makes the world go round! x3_

_It's not going to be long, and I won't abandon my other stories because of this or the other 4 requests (yes, she paid me well, the little she-devil x3)._


	2. An Espresso on my Jeans, please

**Offer Up Thy Soul**

**-o-**

_**behind this mask I live**_

_**and behind this mask I die**_

**-o-**

Kuchiki Rukia sipped on her latte macchiato, purple eyes watching the man in front of her closely as he stirred in his espresso. "Why did you-"

"You know, your hair is kinda weird."

Rukia blinked. "Huh?"

Ichigo raised his gaze to look at her with his fluorescent golden eyes. "Where I live people don't have black hair... well, aside from my little sister who dyes hers... and my dad, but he's just strange like that."

They stared at each other for a little while, until Rukia burst out laughing, almost spilling her latte. "Y-you're... you _can't_ be serious!"

The young man frowned, a light blush marring his features as he leaned forward. "S-stop... stop laughing! I'm being serious! I've seen blond hair... I've seen _pink_ hair, all natural, but black hair is just weird!"

Tears started running down the girl's cheeks, almost choking on her laughter. "You... you just can't be serious! This is _Japan_! _Everyone_ has black hair!"

"On the fair they didn't..." The frown deepened as he took a sip from his espresso, sinking back in his seat.

"Because they were wearing wigs, dimwit."

The blush on his darkened, and his amber eyes glared at the still giggling woman. "Well, at least I'm not a twerp."

The giggling ceased and the black-haired woman was now staring blankly at him, eyes gleaming angrily. "Ever thought that _you_ are just too tall?"

Ichigo snorted before taking a large gulp from his espresso. "No, in fact, where I live I'm pretty short in comparison..."

"Where the _fuck_ do you live, then?"

"Ne-" Ichigo cut himself off before he spilled too much. He couldn't very well tell her he was from another planet, now, could he?

She'd probably laugh at him and then walk off, leaving him to arrange his funeral all alone.

Rukia raised an eyebrow, waiting. "Well?"

The Kurosaki sighed. _There goes nothing._ "What do you care?"

"I just do," she growled, giving him an icy glare.

_Why can't she be as ditzy and airheaded as the girls my age? They're easier to handle! Not to mention I had to get stuck with a girl that has no legs and apparently no ass either... goddamn it!_

"Then stop."

"Don't wanna."

"Do."

"Don't."

"Do."

"Don't."

"Do."

"Don't."

Their faces had gotten closer as they bickered playfully, eyes shining brightly as they suppressed their grins. Now, as their faces were only a mere inch away from each other, their voices lowered, and blushes marred their cheeks.

_Just maybe..._

**-o-**

A shiver ran up and down Rukia's spine as Ichigo's eyes seemed to glow yellow in the dim light of the cafe, his spicy scent getting a heavy edge to it as it intensified and wafted up her nose. Her heart pounded behind her eyes as a dull ache shot through her body, eyes dulling as her eyelids dropped some. Dozens of hands seemed to grope and tug at her clothing and skin as she was dragged forward, closer to the man in front of her.

"Wha-"

"Kiss me." His voice echoed in her head as her eyes closed, her heart beating wildly as he leaned the rest of the way in, sealing their lips.

Ichigo's brain short-circuited as he tasted her lips with his, his hormones getting the better of him as he raised half-way from his seat, applying more pressure on Rukia's lips, right hand coming up and tangling itself in her hair, dragging her closer.

The Kuchiki gasped, allowing him access to her mouth as he coaxed her tongue into battle with his. Rukia moaned softly, hand slipping on the table and knocking over his drink, splashing the contents on his jeans. She tried to pull away, breathing hard. "Sorry, I-" The human was cut off again by his lips descending on hers. "Doesn't matter."

Someone clearing their throat next to them made them stop. "If you may, you're disturbing our other customers. Continue this somewhere else, please." They stared at the waitress for a short while, before slowly sitting down in their seats again, beet red in the face and not meeting the others gaze.

Ichigo coughed lowly, taking some tissues from the silvery holder on the table and started drying off his wet jeans. Rukia, noticing this, blushed deeper. "Sorry about that."

"It's nothing," he replied curtly, not raising his gaze to meet hers. They were silent again, until Ichigo let out another sigh, looking at her. "Listen, about just now... I don't know what's gotten into me." _Liar._ "Normally I'm not that... bold..."

"It's fine... it was just as much my fault as yours, really..."

They were silent again, until Ichigo decided to speak up again, in fear he had completely creeped her out. "You know... how about I treat you to lunch tomorrow? It's getting late."

Rukia blinked at him. "Um... sure..."

"Great! I'll meet you here tomorrow at twelve, we can decide on a place to eat then."

What was she getting into?

**-o-**

Kurosaki Isshin was a very patient man when he wanted to be.

Yes, he was goofy at times, but he didn't tend to get nervous easily.

All the more reason why his nervous pacing around the living room was _odd._

Very odd.

"What if he gets himself hurt? God beware if some weird scientist drags him off to some area 50.1... I wouldn't put it past him... I shouldn't have let him visit earth, for god's sake..."

"Could you stop pacing? You're making me ditzy."

The black-haired man stopped to glare at the blonde female. "Shut up! My worries are legitimate, Halibel, and you know that! He almost got himself killed back on his 14th birthday when he picked a fight with that kid from the Saturn rings, after all! Who knows what'll happen on my home planet!"

The busty woman waved him off, sighing. "You're overreacting, Isshin. He can look after himself." Her green eyes gleamed maliciously. "Besides, maybe you'll finally get to know your future daughter-in-law, who knows?"

"That's not funny!"

"Strange, I could have sworn I was laughing just seconds ago," she deadpanned, unnerving the man further.

**-o-**

Alien AUs always sound so silly when they talk about the planets they come from... god, I feel ridiculous...


	3. I Spy

**Offer Up Thy Soul**

**-o-**

_**behind this mask I live**_

_**and behind this mask I die**_

**-o-**

_Days to go: 3_

The past few days had been speeding by Kuchiki Rukia as the orange-haired man convinced her to go on dates with him for the last 4 days.

First there had been what she labeled the Espresso-Fiasco, when they'd ended up lip- and tongue-locked over their table.

Then they'd gone out for dinner, and she'd been thankful it had gone by without similar incidents, aside from his probing stares, though she didn't freak out over it. After all, they were on a date, and it wasn't too uncommon to stare at your date... right?

Their third date had actually been really nice, only them in the park talking. Rukia had enjoyed that quite a lot, even though Ichigo had been very evasive concerning his home. But she decided to shrug it off, not everybody liked where they came from, she figured.

Her memory momentarily flashed back to their fourth date, a hot shudder running down her spine at the mental pictures of the event.

_He had paid for everything until that point, and did the same that evening when they went to watch "Bad Teacher" at the movies. She tried testing his patience (and love for his money) by ordering XXL portions of everything the cinema had to offer, and he paid it all without skipping a beat or blinking an eye._

_She was creeped out by it._

_Until he caught her sour look and chuckled lowly. "What? Trying to make me a nerve-wreck by reaping my wallet? Not gonna happen. I believe that the guy should pay the girl's expanses, if he already pursues her to the date, and if he can't afford it, he's useless. Period."_

_Rukia had to admit, that was very sweet of him._

_Not that she told him._

_After all, she was Kuchiki Rukia, and Kuchiki Rukia doesn't compliment._

_She kicks shins instead._

"_Idiot."_

_Ichigo just smiled, carrying dozens of treats and drinks seemingly without problems, walking beside her as they took their seats in the movie theater. "Whatever you say, midget."_

_But it hadn't stayed with that harmless banter._

_Not at all._

_Because only ten minutes into the movie they found themselves lip-locked again, their hands gripping their clothes as if intent to rip them off. In retrospect, maybe it hadn't been that good an idea to buy tickets for a two-seat, without an armrest between to separate them. Not that she'd minded at the time, because kissing him just felt **that** good, but it made her nervous, being unable to keep her hands off someone she only met half a week ago._

_And it hadn't stayed with kissing and grabbing clothes either._

_No, she had actually let him grope her ass and breasts, and she was sure she heard him moan "Fuck, you _do_ have an ass." under his breath after giving her butt some particularly hard squeeze._

_And Rukia wasn't sure whether to be insulted that he thought she was flat like a piece of paper, or embarrassed he had such an obsession with her butt. Because after grabbing it once he didn't let go of it once._

_In the end they hadn't watched any of the movie, and exited the cinema sweaty and out of breath, their clothes a ruffled mess._

And tonight she had been stupid enough to agree to a fifth date.

Rukia had the _unexplainable_ urge to bang her head against the wall.

Though that would look weird, and Kuchiki Rukia doesn't do weird.

Her doorbell rang, and with a shaky intake of breathe she stood from her couch, ready to meet her impending doom.

**-o-**

Both their cheeks were lightly flushed as Ichigo walked her home after their date. Rukia usually wasn't one for public outings too much, and had assumed the orange-head wasn't either, so she was quite surprised when he had taken her out to a nightclub, but hadn't objected. In the end, much to her surprise, she had found herself enjoying the dancing quite a bit, and he had even coaxed her into having a few drinks with him.

What hadn't surprised her at all, however, was when they ended up pretty much having dry sex on the dance floor, almost ripping off each others clothes.

Not that the rest of the dancers acted much else.

As they headed towards her apartment now, slightly drunk, she wondered how the night was going to end, a nervous shudder running down her spine as he dragged her with him, her left arm lopped around his.

"Yare, yare, Ichigo, you are such a hassle to find, you know that?"

Violet eyes averted from amber, her laughter ebbing away as she faced the blond man who suddenly appeared in front of them, and her companion turned towards him as well, tensing. The scowl that had been absent until then returned, and he snarled lowly. "What the hell do you want?"

The man in front of them - who wore a hat that didn't quite match the rest of his outfit, the young woman noted - pouted fakily, and let out a drawn out whimper. "But... but Ichigo! Is that any way to treat you dearest brother? I was looking all over for you!"

The black-haired Kuchiki snorted, averting her eyes slightly. If they were brothers, then she was Oprah Winfrey. They looked as alike as an apple and a banana. Her date proved her thoughts when he spoke up, annoyance more than clear in his voice. "You aren't my brother, you are my fucking godfather, and a weirdo. What the hell do you want, for fuck's sake?"

Crystalblue eyes flashed momentarily, fixing on Rukia for a split-second before fastening on the orange-haired man again. "I need to talk to you about something... _in private_."

Ichigo was just about to open his mouth to reply, but Rukia beat him to the punch. Raising her hands in surrender she smiled cockily, turning to her companion. "It's alright, my apartment is just around the block anyways. I'll walk the rest of the way myself. You have fun talking with your..." Her translucent eyes locked on the newcomer for a moment, blue and violet clashing, before she made little air quotation marks with her fingers, smirking at Ichigo devilishly. "_Brother_. I'll see you tomorrow."

With that she turned away from the two men, walking away with swinging hips, and Ichigo had the urge to beat his godfather into a bloody pulp.

He had been so fucking _close_.

The young man was about to turn around, a threatening scowl on his face as amber eyes flashed murderous gold, when the blond seized his arm and dragged him away into an adjacent alley, devious smirk on his lips.

And there, in the shadows, he came face to face with his dad.

**-o-**

Black, delicate brows were pulled together in a frown, and her full lips pressed in a thin line. She knew it had been the right move to stay behind and eavesdrop on the "brothers", especially when a third man dropped into the mix. Rukia hid behind a nearby wall, spying. "What are they doing...?"

**-o-**

Back in the alley Ichigo was avoiding his dad's gaze as best as he could, as Urahara Kisuke stood a little bit off to the side, watching their exchange, while Isshin was having one of the biggest fits known to this day.

"What the hell were you thinking, you imbecilic moron? A fucking human! There is no way in fucking hell a human will be able to carry my grandchildren! Use you brain! That girl is way too fragile to carry your kids and-"

"Will you just shut up?" The black-haired man blinked mid-rant, falling silent as he looked at his red-faced son. "First off, she definitely can carry my fucking children, and most importantly she fucking _will_. Secondly, it's none of your fucking business who my goddamned mate is so shut the hell up."

Not far away the eavesdropping woman let out a strangled gasp, blushing crimson in the darkness of her hiding place. Neither father nor son noticed, but the spectating blond averted his eyes to her, catching just a glimpse of her before smirking. He didn't speak up.

The older Kurosaki sighed tiredly and rubbed his forehead. "Why did it have to be a _human_? This always ends in disaster for our kind. There's a damn good reason none of us ever make relationships with humans, Ichigo!"

The son looked down, his fiery bangs covering his eyes as he turned his head away from his father slightly. "It's not like I had a choice," his voice was barely above a whisper. With a sad scowl he looked back up, his amber eyes challenging. "I can't help that I love her!"

Cerulean eyes rounded in utter shock and disbelief, their owner thoroughly freaked out. Her heart beat to the very top of her throat, and she couldn't help the butterflies in her stomach at all. When the orange-head's parent spoke up again her attention was diverted back to the scene unfolding in the dark alley.

Ichigo flinched when his father pulled him into an embrace, grinning. "Congrats... to finding your mate, Ichigo." And just when he was about to reciprocate the embrace-

Did his father make a completely and utterly useless comment, horrifying the young alien.

"And don't waste any time on making me some grandchildren!"

Giving Isshin a swift kick to the guts the younger Kurosaki turned around, stomping off in horror and disbelief.

Only when he turned the corner did these feelings turn into a gutwrenching terror when his black-haired mate walked down the street. There was no way she would have needed so much time to master this short distance, their exchange had taken long enough. His heart sunk into his stomach, realizing she had been spying on him and his father.

He bit his bottom lip, and with a deep intake of air decided to give her the night to mull over what she witnessed.

_Just till tomorrow..._

**-o-**

_Sorry for the long delay, but finally you got an update! I hope you enjoyed, and until next time!_


	4. Revelation

**Offer Up Thy Soul**

**-o-**

_**behind this mask I live**_

_**and behind this mask I die**_

**-o-**

_Days to go: 2_

As violet eyes scanned the menu of the fancy restaurant her date had taken her to she did her best to ignore his inquiring gaze on her.

He knew she eavesdropped.

She knew he knew.

And both were too stubborn to speak up.

"So," Ichigo finally began, gauging her reaction through his orange bangs. "Did anything interesting happen last night after we split up?"

The black-haired woman smiled, her expressive purple eyes glinting in mischief as she waved the waiter over. "Not really, why?"

"Just curious," they stared at each other for a little while, Rukia biting her tongue to not slip up. Smirking Ichigo turned to the young waiter, ordering a bottle of red wine and two steaks for them both.

If she wasn't gonna talk to him while sober he'd get her plastered.

**-o-**

Much to his displeasure did she see right through his plan and didn't drink anything beyond her second glass despite his insistence, so after he'd paid the waiter and led her out of the fancy restaurant he'd already lost quite the faith in his survival, despite the fact she even showed up after everything she'd most likely overheard the night before. She had her arms looped around his as they walked down the stairs of the building, and she decided that she'd let him suffer more than enough for one night.

"You know, I found your father to be quite the interesting fellow last night."

They stopped, her smirking face meeting his as he searched her face for any clue on her thoughts, but finding none. After what felt like minutes but was really only a few, agonizing seconds, he sighed, averting his face. "How much did you hear?"

"Enough to know that you are an alien from outer space and want to knock me up." How she managed to keep a straight face was beyond her. And Ichigo thought the same, apparently.

"How can you say that as if you're talking about the weather?"

The petite woman shrugged, extracting her arms from his only to grab his hand and lead him around the corner into a back alley. After making sure that they were alone she turned toward him, her arms crossed across her chest and her violet eyes inquisitive. "Okay, I'm listening."

The orange-head stared at her for a short moment, then sighed in resignation.

"I'm from Neptune." That was a start, he supposed. But his mate only tapped her foot impatiently. "My dad let me visit your planet for a week for my birthday, and... you see, my race takes mates, it's instinctual, and if our mate doesn't accept us in the span of 200 hours, give or take a couple, we die."

"And in accept you, you mean..?"

"Sex."

That was blunt.

"What the fu-... wait, Neptune is made up of gas!"

He guessed her brain short-circuited on the sex part and decided to work on something more bearable. He rolled his golden eyes. "I guess your telescopes are pretty broken if they told you _that. _It's a lot like earth, just that we don't get a lot of warmth from the sun, but our planet kind of heats itself from within." He stared at her. "And we have oxygen and water, if you were gonna ask about that next." Seeing her mouth start to open to ask another pointless question he raised his hand, signaling her to keep quiet. "Can we _please_ talk about the fact that I only have a few precious hours to live and would really appreciate it if you lead me to your apartment to make hot, sweaty love to you so I can experience another birthday?"

He should have seen the punch to the gut coming. _There goes nothing._

Slowly straightening himself up he met her confused gaze, sagging some as he realized just how much she had to take in at once. "Let's make a deal."

**-o-**

Her feet were pumping into the pavement as she made her way back to her apartment as fast as she could.

_"You have three hours. I will stay right here and wait for you. You can do whatever you need to do."_

Her breathing was fast as his words repeated in her head like an echo.

_"If you don't return I'll accept that you don't return my feelings. I'd rather go on and die than force you, like many others of my kind have done with their mates."_

Down the street her apartment building came into view as she forced herself to go even faster, unwilling to waste her precious minutes.

_"But if you return... I'll take it as you returning my feelings, and I will make plans for our leave tomorrow morning."_

Her hands closed around her door handle, and her restless violet eyes stared into thin air for just a moment, before she pushed the handle down.

_"One more thing, Rukia, no matter your decision... I love you."_

Letting out a shaky breath she closed the door of her apartment, pressing her back to the dark wood, and slid down its length, her eyes closed as she wondered just what she had gotten herself into.

**-o-**

_Sorry for the delay, folks! I hope you enjoyed this chapter nonetheless!_


	5. Waiting at the Corner

**Offer Up Thy Soul**

**-o-**

_**behind this mask I live**_

_**and behind this mask I die**_

**-o-**

The orange-haired Neptunian leaned against the street-light, his eyes dark and staring into the direction his mate had run off in, his heart beating erratically in his chest. Taking a deep breath he ran his hand through his tousled hair, his shoulders sagging. _Who am I trying to convince? She's not gonna come back anyways. _Frowning even deeper than usual he let his restless eyes roam the nearby storefronts and caught sight of a tiny shop, almost dwarfed by the surrounding luxury stores.

Ichigo paused. _Well, _if_ she comes back, I could at least try to show her my appreciation... right?_

As the door of the tiny shop was opened the elderly shop owner's gaze immediately flickered up to greet the young customer with a smile. "How may I help you?"

Ichigo nodded in greeting, nervously running his hand through his hair again as he avoided meeting the owner's gaze. "I was looking for something... special for my..." he hesitated, wondering what to call her. _She seemed freaked out at the word mate... what the hell do people call it here? _"Special friend." _Way to go, idiot._

A knowing smirk spread on the older man's face. "I see... how much would you be willing to spend on this... _special friend_ of yours?" _Great, more questions. _"I don't care about the price."

A greedy gleam entered the eyes of the shop owner. "Well... then this is the perfect place for you, sir."

**-o-**

Pale fingers were entangled in locks of raven hair as Rukia paced back and forth in her tiny kitchen, her eyes darting around restlessly. "What the fuck should I do? If I stay he dies, if I go I have to leave everyone. Fuck, fuck, _fuck_." With a frustrated scream she slumped onto the ground, hitting her head against the door of one of the cupboards. "Fuck." Rubbing her head she closed her eyes, her shoulders sagging. "I can't just let him die... but I don't want to leave everyone, and I can't ask him to leave _his_ family and friends behind."

Her white teeth started to bite into her lower lip, and Rukia rested her forehead against her knees. _He said most wives stay home... Kami knows I'd go nuts as a housewife. And kids! A dozen kids is _normal_ for them! I don't want to pop out twelve kids the size of a large turkey! _"Gah!" She jerked her head back, once again hitting it on the cupboard. "On the other hand I'd get to see things I'd never get to otherwise... how many times do you get to travel space whenever you feel like it?"

Looking up at the clock hanging next to the kitchen doorway, showing she'd already used up two and a half of her three hours, her heartbeat increasing. "And I _do_ care about him, but... it's only been a few days, and he already wants to marry me and breed a football team, for fuck's sake."

Rukia grit her teeth, and couldn't help the tears starting to pool at the corners of her eyes. "This is crazy..."

**-o-**

Brown eyes stared at the hands of the wristwatch nervously, watching the last minutes of the three hours tick by agonizingly slow, a tight, sinking feeling spreading from his gut throughout his entire body. _She won't come._ The realization hit him like a brick, a bitter taste in his mouth. _She won't come and I'll die._

The street he was waiting in was almost empty already, and he couldn't avert his worried gaze from the slowly moving hands of his watch, the last minute passing. Ichigo didn't look up as footsteps drew closer, his body growing cold. He was about to turn around and go back to his house, when a timid voice said his name. Whirling around his gaze fell on the violet-eyed midget, his heart leaping into his throat.

"I... I don't know if this is the right decision. But... I'll risk it." Before she could go on his hands had entangled themselves in her hair, his lips smashing into hers.

**-o-**

_I know it's short. Next Chapter will be longer, I promise, I just wanted to focus this entirely on the three hours, but at the same time not stretch it out too much._


End file.
